


The way home...

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: Pushed beyond her breaking point Supergirl becomes lost in her anger.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Alice staggered backwards, an arm raised in front of her eyes to shield them from the blinding red glare. She was still in shock at how quickly things had changed. One moment she’d had the Girl of Steel dancing to her tune, obeying her orders and a half step from abandoning her ideals. The next she’d been faced with power and anger the likes of which she’d never imagined. She knew the only reason she still drew breath was her sister’s desperate plea and then, just as she’d moved to end the game, the rules had changed on her.

She’d seen the red ring arrive in the room, heard its voice speak in her mind and conjure up the rage of a thousand generations of human history, of all the injustice that had been visited upon her in her life. Had seen the Joker dismembered before he could ram their car, had seen her kidnapper dead a thousand times over in the blink of an eye. Had felt the power it offered and the temptation that came with it. But it hadn’t been her it was destined for..

Alice knew the moment when Kara Zor-El reached out and claimed that power would be forever etched onto her mind. The red light pouring from the ring matched only by the fire raging from Kara’s eyes, her hair and cape flying as if caught in a tornado. The snarl of anger twisting her features into something primal but most of all the way her body had moved. No hesitation, no debate just a smooth acceptance of what was offered. Then the world had exploded into light and she wanted to run but terror fought her, tripped her and turned her desperate sprint into a backwards stumble.

The glow started to fade and Alice blinked away the spots that swam in her vision. Her hesitant retreat had left her behind the tank in which Batwoman floated bound and helpless, the water a deadly trap ready to electrocute her if the Kryptonian came too close. Alice half wondered if her sister would be looking at her to see if she was still alive but no, no her attention was fixed on her wife. Alice followed her gaze and in a heartbeat knew she would not survive what came next.

Kara stood in a circle of fire, the concrete underfoot torn and shattered. The traditional blue costume had vanished, replaced with a skintight red and black version that seemed to be one seamless piece. Only her hands and head were bare and even then a blood red mask covered the top half of her face. The sigil of the House of El was gone, replaced with a black diamond and a stylised lantern picked out in silver. 

Every muscle seemed tensed for combat, her right hand balled into a fist, the red ring gleaming menacingly as power pulsed and grounded around its new bearer. Her left was clawing at the air as if desperate to rip and tear flesh from bone. Worse though, far worse, was the look on her face. Eyes burning with barely-controlled fire she saw Alice and gave a long low growl and as she did so flames poured from her mouth. Alice could see nothing of the Kara she’d met in this woman and it was clear who was the focus of her attentions.

Supergirl took a step forward and Kate cried out as the ‘warning’ shock raced through her. The sound of her pain seemed to reach the demonic creature and she stopped dead, slowly raising the ring in front of her as if listening to instructions.

Without warning a red bubble formed around Kate, slicing through her restraints and lifting her up from the tank. The sensor field detected the abnormal energy and sent a lethal charge through the water but the electricity was thrown back by the vastly more powerful force that now surrounded Batwoman. Unable to reach the water still floating an atom’s width away the power arced and crackled angrily over the surface of the tank, howling as if alive.

The bubble rose and floated away from the death trap, setting down at a point well outside the detection range of the sensor net. It vanished as quickly as it had come, the water inside rushing out over the cold floor and taking Kate with it. She tried to rise, to reach her wife… but her muscles were screaming after more than a day trapped in one position, her body exhausted from a lack of sleep and food not to mention the pain of the electricity. All she could do was raise her head as Supergirl stalked towards Alice, her hands flexing as if they were already around her targets throat.

“No, no please!” Alice tried to move away but slipped on the now wet floor and went sprawling to her hands and knees. Supergirl stood over her, staring down as the flames poured from her lips, melting the concrete barely six inches from Alice’s head. She planted a foot on the terrified woman’s chest and started to slowly increase the pressure. Alice cried out as pain flooded through her but she couldn’t take her eyes from the Kryptonian and the feral smile, all teeth and pain, that distorted her beautiful face.

“Don’t.” Kate could only whisper the word but she knew Kara would hear her. She always heard her, no matter what. Always. 

Supergirl froze, her head tilting up to stare at Kate and just for an instant there was a flicker of blue eyes as the flames parted. Before Kate could say anything though a blast of yellow light smashed up from the floor, punched Kara in the chest and sent her flying the length of the warehouse until she crashed through the far wall.

Kate watched in shock as her sister got back to her feet, her body glowing with yellow light. She smiled and Kate felt her stomach churn as no matter how hard she looked she couldn’t recognise anything of her sister or even of Alice in the woman that stood before her. The body language had changed, become more rigid and formal, every movement precise and calculated. Worse though were her eyes. The blue gaze, so familiar to Kate and one she saw every time she looked in a mirror, was gone and in its place a pair of yellow eyes gleamed. Evil. Malicious. Alien.

From the wrecked wall a snarl of rage echoed through the building and a red blur dashed the length of the room to slam Alice back against the tank. Or, at least, it tried to but Alice raised a hand and a glowing yellow wall appeared to take the impact and bounce the enraged Supergirl off at a ninety degree angle through another wall. Alice spoke over her shoulder, those new eyes never leaving the hole Kara had made.

“How does it feel to be the powerless one Kate?”

Kate felt fear squeeze her heart at the words. Not for what they meant but because of the voice. It wasn’t Alice, wasn’t Beth… her voice was in there somewhere Kate was sure but there wasn’t a single voice to be heard. Instead a multitude of different echoes overlapped and rolled and somehow screamed in her head. 

“What are you?” Kate asked, willing her muscles to work as she dragged herself to her hands and knees.

“I’m your sister of course.”

“No.”

“Don’t you trust your eyes?” The voice was mocking her now but before Kate could reply Kara burst up through the floor, fist flying for Alice’s head. Again a yellow barrier flashed between them and Supergirl almost did a full flip from the force of her reflected blow. This time however she returned to the attack instantly, raining punches down on the shield with each one throwing sparks of red energy around the room. Wherever they landed the walls, floor and even ceiling started to smoke and bubble as if being corroded. 

To Kate’s shock she heard Alice laugh behind the barrage as her yellow glow seemed to brighten. “Oh yes… such power! I was right about you, you’ll be perfect! We’re meant for each other Kara Zor-El!”

Another snarl of anger was the only response and Kara reared back to deliver a punch that could shatter mountains. Her fist hit the energy wall and for an instant it held firm, pulsing with light as it fought her. Then, without warning, it shattered and what remained of the blow connected with Alice. To Kate’s surprise Kara’s hand didn’t instantly burst through Alice’s skull but the force was enough to send the blonde villain tumbling to the floor. Instantly Kara was leaping after her and Alice had to roll out of the way to avoid an axe kick that disintegrated the concrete where she had been lying.

Alice rolled smoothly back to her feet and ducked a punch, her own fists covered in a glowing yellow outline as she landed a punch on Kara’s face that echoed around the building. To her shock Alice saw that Kara hadn’t moved so much as an inch. And now Alice was close, too close, and the smile on the fire-spewing Kryptonian face was that of a predator who knows the prey is doomed.

Kara brought her hands together, open palms smashing into Alice’s ears and sending a shockwave through the room that forced Kate back to the ground. Alice dropped like a stone and scrambled backwards and for the first time since the insanity had begun her confidence seemed shaken. 

“No. No this isn’t possible…” She muttered the words under her breath as if talking to herself then had to hurl herself to the side as Kara’s heat vision turned the wall behind her into molten slag.

Kate looked on in horror, trying desperately to think of anything she could do to stop this. But her body refused, the toll of the last two days and the weeks of riots and cross-dimensional adventures too much. She made it to her knees but couldn’t stand, couldn’t fight, couldn’t help… so she did the only thing she could.

“Beth, RUN!” She yelled and for a moment she thought she recognised her sister on the suddenly-alien face that turned to her. Another plume of fire reached out and Alice barely blocked it with an energy wall in time. As the flames scorched the ceiling Alice seemed to take the advice to heart and, to Kate’s shock, launched herself upwards, flying out of the hole Kara had carved. 

For a moment Kate dared think it might be over, Kara looking around in confusion as the flames burnt out and her enemy was nowhere to be seen. Then her head turned to the ceiling and with a snarl of realisation she threw herself in pursuit.

“Kara, no…. Don’t…..” Kate could only stare in horror at the sudden emptiness of the room, her mind filled with the dreadful possibilities of what was happening in the world beyond. Slowly, every movement filled with pain, she reached for her utility belt and tapped the bottom of her voice changer. Instantly a distress signal was sent to the bat computer and to the DEO, every computer screen in both locations lighting up. For Luke there was a moment of relief, his frantic efforts to establish contact or trace the suit finally bearing fruit.

For Alex and the DEO it was a much needed clue as to what the hell was happening. A few minutes earlier there’d been a tremendous amount of energy released from a disused warehouse and they were almost on site when a yellow blur had shot away pursued a few seconds later by a similar red streak. Batwoman’s signal coming from the same location filled in at least some of the pieces and they burst through the doors in combat formation to see the Gotham Knight kneeling as if in penance, a broken tank behind her and the room around her practically destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell happened!” Alex yelled, skidding to a stop by Kate and quickly checking her for any life-threatening injuries. The body beneath the batsuit was shaking and she was soaked from the throat down but it was the look in her eyes that scared Alex. Like all the life had been sucked from her.

“Alex…” Kate’s voice was a croak and she reached up a trembling hand. Alex grabbed it and held on, trying to give what strength she could as she saw Kate’s eyes flick to the DEO agents flooding in behind their director. With an effort of sheer will Kate pushed back the mind-numbing terror for her wife and focused. Fear could wait, now she needed to act. Her free hand rose to touch the bright red logo on her chest and just for a moment Alex saw the blue eyes close, squeeze tight as tears rolled under the cowl. A deep, shuddering breath… and Batwoman opened her eyes.

“Something took control of Supergirl and Alice. A ring for K… for Supergirl and Alice looked like she’d been possessed. They both changed but Supergirl… “ Alex saw the hesitation and had to bend close to hear Kate’s words as she almost whispered the next sentence. “Supergirl was out of control Alex. No compassion, no mercy, just anger.”

“Oh my god…” Alex felt her world drop away from her at the possibility. She’d seen Kara under the influence of red Kryptonite and that had been awful enough but then she’d at least kept a sense of self, of purpose. If she was truly lost then the entire planet could crack in half.

“Director!” An agent hurried over with a handheld tablet. “We’re picking up two unknown energy signatures chasing each other all across National City! No idea what they are but they’re moving at supersonic speeds and the shockwaves alone are breaking buildings all around them!”

He handed over the tablet and Alex and Kate looked on in horror as the red and yellow blurs twisted and arced through the skies, beams of light shooting between them and the occasional rolling red fire from what Kate knew was the enraged Supergirl. As the cameras constantly changed trying to keep up they saw the devastation left in their wake, saw the people running screaming for cover to realising that there might not be anywhere safe in the world.

“What do we do…” Alex muttered, half asking and half just thinking out loud. Kate shook her head, unsure of any good answer.

“Sergeant, prep our helicopters, move them to intercept points around the city! Do not engage until ordered!” Alex snapped. “Get me as many boots on the ground as you can, keep two full squads back and send the rest to help the people. Co-ordinate with the NCPD!” She glanced back at Batwoman who was still staring at the screen seemingly lost in the images. Leaning in Alex whispered. “Kate, you with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.”

“Any ideas?”

“I… maybe.” Kate’s voice shook but she looked up at the hole above her. “Meet me on the roof once you’re ready, there’s one thing that I’ve got to at least try.”

Without a word she pulled the grapple from her belt and tried to aim but her arm shook too badly. Alex leant across and without a word slipped the gun from Batwoman’s trembling fingers and snapped a shot with perfect accuracy up into the gap and felt the cable tug as the grapple bit into something solid. She handed it back and got a weary but grateful nod in return before Kate squeezed the grip and shot into the darkness.

She landed hard, rolling to lose momentum and coming to a stop by the raised edge of the rooftop. With a growl of pain she pulled herself up, forcing herself to stand and look out over the city, the bright red and yellow trails clear even from this distance as they raced back and forth across the skies. This, Kate thought, was true desperation but she couldn’t think of anything else to try. She set herself and locked her eyes on the red dot burning through the skies miles away.

“Kara.” Kate said quietly. Not shouting, not yelling, not begging or pleading. Just talking, as if her wife were standing in front of her. “Kara it’s me. It’s Kate. Can you…can you still hear me?” 

Far away Alice sent a yellow blade of energy carving through the space behind her only for it to bounce off the gleam around the newly-born red lantern. What was left of the attack sliced through steel and glass, raining debris down on the streets far below. While not yet desperate she was struggling to find new options. Every attack seemed to fail and as try as it might the creature that had given her such tremendous power could find no way into the mind of Kara Zor-El.

For Kara there was nothing else in the world save the shining yellow figure before her. Nothing save the rage that filled her soul, that had built for so long and now at last had found its release. And then, as she closed to within a hands-breadth of her enemy, something else sparked in the rolling clouds that had wrapped her mind and directed her actions. A voice echoing in the maelstrom, a single breath against the roar of a tornado. 

“Kara.”

Her voice. Her voice… who’s voice? Kara didn’t know, didn’t care, didn’t think or feel or remember anything beyond the rage.

“Kara it’s me. It’s Kate.” 

Kate… Kate… the word meant nothing and it would burn in the face of her anger. Yet while the flames reached out somehow they couldn’t touch it, couldn’t turn it to ash like the rest of the world.

“Look around you Kara. Look at the people.”

Deep within her something stirred, shifted, looked and saw them far below. Screaming faces, running bodies, police and DEO agents amongst them trying to protect people.

Protect.

Protect the people.

It echoed in her mind, calling to her. Protect… no, no rip and tear. Catch this one and make them pay for what they’d done. What they’d done to.. to..

Kate! The name echoed back and now it carried something else. Warm hands, devotion, blue eyes and… and…

“Kara I love you.”

Love! It rose in her, the first thing other than the anger she could remember feeling. Pulsing like a beacon.

“I love you. You saved me. Let me save you.”

Save. Safe. The ring had saved Kate. The ring drove her. The ring wanted her to hate.

“You said you’d always hear me no matter where. No matter what.”

Kate. Kate’s voice reaching for her. Her name… her name was carved on Kate’s throat, had anchored her to the world when nothing else could.

“Please Kara, please hear me. You’re as far away as you can go… please hear me.”

“Kate…” The word slipped past Kara’s lips and she stopped dead in the air, Alice streaking away and turning for the horizon now she had a moment. The fire pouring from Supergirl’s eyes faded and she looked with her own mind at the world below her. Saw the pain. Saw the screaming and the terror. Saw the fear she’d caused, saw what her power truly meant when unleashed. Panic surged through her and she felt her control waver, knew she couldn’t stay.

“Kara I love you.” 

Now the words were clear and she recognised them, held them close. A last gift from her soulmate, from her heart… from her home that she could no longer have without destroying it. With a monumental effort she turned in the air and raced north, angling away from National City as she felt the anger surge again, this time at the universe for never letting her rest. But even as the rage returned she whispered one last thought to the night sky,

“I love you Kate Kane.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean they’ve gone?” Alex snapped at an unfortunate tech who was frantically checking his equipment for any possible fault.

“Well… just that Director. They’ve both headed away from the city.”

“Following each other?”

“No. One headed east, the other north.”

Alex looks around but couldn’t find any answer on the faces of her team. Which left just one option…

“Prep for evac, recall all units back to the DEO unless they’re actively engaged in helping civilians. Wait for me outside.” She ordered, already heading for the stairs they’d identified as running all the way through the building and up to the roof. She took them three at a time, running on adrenaline and fear until she burst out into the clear, cool night. One glance was all it took. An empty sky and the lights of National City silhouetting Batwoman as she stood, shaking, on the edge of the roof staring at the blackness.

“Kate?” Alex said quietly, carefully making her way towards her sister-in-law. “Kate, are you okay?”

“No.” The voice wasn’t Kate’s. At least it wasn’t the Kate that Alex knew. The confidence and swagger was gone, the strength born of courage and determination torn down. In their place was a broken woman, her world shattered possibly beyond repair.

“I’ve got you.” Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulders and helped her down to a safer spot. “I’ve got you.”

“She’s gone Alex. She’s gone.”

Alex felt her blood run cold. There was only one person who Kate would talk of with such loss…

“Kate… what happened?”

“She… Alice pushed her and… “ Kate drew a deep, shuddering breath, visibly collecting herself. “I don’t know Alex. Something, a ring, appeared, she took it and it was like there was nothing left of her but, but anger and pain. She attacked Alice then, then she changed too. Taken over by something else.”

“So why did they stop?”

“I don’t think they did. Kara did, maybe, for a moment. Long enough for Alice to run.”

“So why didn’t Kara follow her?”

Kate frowned, her mind racing. “She didn’t?”

“No. Alice went to the East, Kara headed North.”

Kate’s eyes went wide behind the cowl as realisation dawned. “Alex… they’re heading home!”

“Oh no…” Alex breathed as she followed Kate’s thinking. “Alice to Gotham and Kara…”

Alex was cut off by the beep of her comm. “Director Danvers, we’re receiving an intruder alert from the Fortress of Solitude.”

“Damn.” Alex swore under her breath. Ever since the League had formed Superman had given the DEO a feed to the security systems at the fortress just in case some supervillain tried anything. She doubted he’d ever thought it’d identify his cousin as a threat.

“The fortress?” Kate asked urgently and at Alex’s nod tapped the side of her cowl. “Batwoman to all League members. We have a situation at the Fortress. Do not, repeat, do not approach. Stand ready but take no action without my order.”

Alex gaped as she heard the words. The League usually operated as more of a collective and generally followed Kara’s lead when a single voice was needed. To hear Kate switch to an almost military mindset would give them all pause. Her own comm crackled as a second voice came on the line, this time the familiar unstressed one of Brainy.

“Director, we’ve identified Superman heading North from Metropolis.”

Kate seemed to hear the words and the look of panic on her face echoed that on Alex’s. “Superman do you read me? Superman?… Kal if you can hear me stay away from the Fortress, I’m on my way but wait for me to get there!” The only answer was the buzz of static.

“Damn it…” She looked to the sky, thinking fast, then swung back to Alex. “Can you get me to the Fortress faster than the Batwing flies?”

Alex didn’t bother replying, instead snapping her own orders down the line. “Brainy, I don’t care about polluting the timeline or any other excuses, bring the Legion cruiser to my location right now!”

“I….” Brainy hesitated but he knew that tone and didn’t really want to find out what would happen if he refused. “Yes, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“It’s the fastest ship we’ve got access to.” Alex told Batwoman. “Should get us to the arctic in about half an hour.”

Batwoman seemed to have gone cold, her body held in rigid control as she closed her eyes with a sigh. “That’s not going to be fast enough….”


	4. Chapter 4

Superman arched over the ice, the landscape below blurring into a mass of rushing white as he raced for his home, the only piece of Krypton he had left. While the security systems were tied into various electronic measures employed by the DEO and the Justice League they also transmitted a pulse on frequency only Kryptonians could hear. Not only did it act as a subtle backup but that pulse could carry a surprisingly nuanced level of detail about the threat and what was reaching his ears seemed to make no sense. The pulse kept shifting between known visitor and unrecognised threat, something that should have been impossible. Either way though the Man of Steel knew there were far too many dangerous relics and technology stored at the Fortress to waste time. He arched up, twisting in the air to streak like a speeding bullet through a roof-mounted entrance hatch, its shield dropping just as he was about to crash into it and snapping back on behind him. He landed in the centre of the main chamber and for a moment could only stare in confusion.

“Supergirl?” He asked carefully, barely recognising his cousin - if that’s who it was - in the red and black costume. Flames dripped from her mouth as it curled into a snarl, her eyes were glowing red and heat boiled from them in visible waves as her fists clenched. Everything about her felt wrong, different, from the tensed muscles ready to spring to the barely contained anger twisting her usually compassionate features into an unrecognisable mask of pain and rage.

“Supergirl is that… is that you?” He asked taking slow, careful steps towards her as if approaching a feral cat. She growled but didn’t pull back, instead squaring up, her head turning smoothly to track his movements. 

“It’s okay.” He soothed, trying to calm her then deciding he had to take a risk. “Kara… Kara it’s Kal. You’re safe. You’re home.”

“Hhhrrrnnnh.” The sound was just a snarl, unrecognisable as language let alone English. The ground seemed to creak under her feet as she hunkered down a little, crouched and ready to strike. For a moment he thought about backing off, about giving her space… but his instincts and decades of invulnerability overrode the thought and he reached out a hand towards her.

“It’s alright. Come with me and I’ll help you. I’ll…” His words were cut short as Kara moved so quickly she was just a blur, right hand connecting with Kal’s chin and sending him hurtling backwards and up on a perfect arc up through the crystal walls and on, on, on into the icy wastes surrounding the fortress. She didn’t hesitate, launching herself after him, tearing through the hole and gaining until she was close enough to land a gut shot and send him crashing to the ice far below.

“Kara, wait…” Superman held up a hand as he stood, wincing from the ache in his ribs but his only answer was an uppercut that sent him flying back into the arctic sky. Shaking it off he accelerated upwards, trying to put some distance between them. He hadn’t made it more than a handful of metres before a hand closed around his cape and snapped him backwards, sending him hurtling back to the ice below. He felt her grab him in a bizarre hug as she flipped him, wrapping her arms around him and accelerating them both towards the ground, seemingly not caring if she hurt herself in the process. He tried to break free but to his shock found himself overpowered seemingly effortlessly.

They plowed onto and through the snow, leaving a shallow crater as they both bounced clear. Superman tumbled away until his back slammed into a large rock while she spun gracefully in the air, her body surrounded by a glowing red field as she landed gently on her feet and started stalking towards him.

“Sorry Kara….” Kal whispered as he got his feet back under him and launched himself forward. The attack took Supergirl by surprise and his shoulder rammed into her stomach as he accelerated. But even there something was wrong, it hadn’t been the soft thump against flesh he’d expected. Instead it was as if he’d hit flexible armour that moved with its wearer like a second skin. He put the thought away, concentrating instead on what to do with her now he’d caught her. He felt her raise her arms for a blow against his spine and turned on a dime, rocketing up again, the ninety degree twist throwing her off balance and buying him a precious moment.

Instead of racing into the sky he kept the twist going, coming over in a tight loop and smashing her into the ground, pulling away at the last second to protect his head. The impact was hard enough to send her bursting through the ancient ice and out of sight as Superman walked carefully back towards the hole.

“Superg…” He didn’t have time to finish the word as a red beam lanced from the pit, hitting him in the gut and driving him back. Before he could recover two more beams, this time burning fire, smashed into his face and to his astonishment he felt his skin warm then start to burn from their heat. Instinctively he brought his arms up to shield himself, realising a moment too late that he could no longer see his opponent. 

She hit him like a runaway freight train, no finesse just power. The first punch rammed into his forearm so hard it buckled and swung back, his fist connecting with his own chin. The next smashed his right cheek hard enough to draw blood, a third breaking his nose. He swung a desperate right hand and it connected square on the side of her head… but again that shield was there taking the blow and she shrugged it off.

Her hands blurred as she threw pile-driving fists into his ribs and he felt three of them break, pain bursting like a supernova as he tried to draw breath. He doubled up and with a scream of rage fire flew from her mouth, scorching his back, burning away the cape and leaving a charged hole in the suit from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine. 

He collapsed to the ground and felt hands grab him, pulling him up by his hair and hip then he was spinning wildly through the air, hurtling out of control back towards the fortress until with a sickening crash he burst through the outer walls and rolled the length of the main room. He came to rest with his back slamming against the statue of his parents. Looking up he saw their faces and offered a silent apology as the crunch of broken crystals underfoot told him where Supergirl was.

“Contain rogue Kryptonian!” He ordered through clenched teeth and the fortress responded instantly. Even as he looked back at the woman who was trying to kill him a crystal prison formed around her, green traces of Kryptonite glowing within. She was caught mid-stride and the crystal was so tightly pressed against her body all she could do was open her mouth to scream with the sudden pain. No… no he realised as he used the base of the statue to drag himself to his feet. Not pain but anger. Rage. Fury at being hurt, at being trapped.

To his horror he saw a ring on her finger pulse with the same red energy she’d hit him across the tundra with and the red lines reached out, following the outline of her body. They met and brightened, pushing back against the green Kryptonite and the crystal prison that held her. There was a low groan then with a sound like a gunshot the crystal exploded, bursting out into a thousand pieces of shrapnel. 

Before Superman could think of his next move Supergirl had made hers. Using the exploding crystal fragments for cover she lunged forward and wrapped her hands around her cousins throat, lifting him up as she started to squeeze the life from him. He tried to prise open her fingers but they were locked in a death grip. He smashed his hands down on her wrists but couldn’t move them so much as an inch. In desperation he sent his heat vision crashing into her face only to see it bounce off and scorch the wall. His lungs cried out for air and his eyes flickered as she pressed her thumbs into his chin forcing his head back. Blackness flickered before him, his vision swimming and he realised his last sight would be of his parents faces high above.

“Kara, stop!”

The voice seemed to come from a long way away and Kal assumed it was one last moment of madness as his mind shut down. This was the fortress of solitude in the middle of the arctic, there could be no-one else here. 

“Kara please, don’t do this. Look at him, you’ve won! He’s not a threat to you….”

The fingers loosened, tightened, flexed as if fighting their own instincts then without warning they released him. He fell to the ground gasping and on hands and knees looked up to see a black-clad figure walking carefully towards the blonde woman who’d come a second from killing him.

“Kara, focus on my voice. You know me. You know me….” Kate had her hands out to the side, palms open and facing Kara. Her cowl was gone and the pain of the last two days was written across her face. Yet her eyes never left Kara as she came closer one measured step at a time.

“No…. not… not… safe.” Kara’s voice was a whisper as if heard through a storm. Her body trembled as she forced it to stay still but her hands still twitched, muscles tensing as the other woman approached.

“I know.” Kal was surprised at the answer, expecting Kate to deny it, to try and calm Kara down. “I know it’s not. I don’t care.”

Kara tried to speak but couldn’t force the word out. Instead she raised a hand, palm outwards as if beseeching Kate to stop.

“No.” Kate said simply as she got within six foot of her wife. “Kara I’m here. I’m not leaving. Not until you’re safe.”

Another step and Kara was visibly shaking now. “I love you Kara. No matter what, I love you.”

Another step. And another. So close the raised palm could almost touch her chest if Kara wanted it to. Instead the Girl of Steel stood frozen, her muscles trembling and tears of flame pouring down her cheeks.

One more step and they were practically nose to nose, Kate’s blue eyes boring into the pits of fire that looked back at her. “Kara… come back to me. Come home.” She took the final step and wrapped her arms around her wife.

Flames leapt from Kara, red edged and all bursting from the ring on her finger. They howled around the room and Kal threw himself behind the statue’s plinth for cover. They licked up the walls, an inferno swallowing everything they found. Crystal shattered and Kal felt the thick base he was sheltering behind start to warm as the far side smoked and bubbled in the face of hell on earth. The fire seemed to be alive as it jumped and rolled through the room, leaving him a brief moment to glimpse his cousin standing in the heart of the blaze.

To his astonishment he didn’t see one figure but two outlined against the fire. Kate still clung to Kara as if nothing was wrong, an embrace between lovers, between soulmates that wouldn’t be broken by anything, even death. She lifted her head and reached up, one gloved hand gently guiding Kara’s face to hers. Instinctively Kara opened her mouth and fire poured from her lips but impossibly it seemed to flow down Kate’s face, a thin red barrier appearing between the fragile skin and the liquid death rolling over it. Their lips met… and their world changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything went silent for Kate and Kara, the roar of destruction around them cutting off like someone had flipped a switch. All that was left was each other and they hung together in a timeless moment, neither wanting the kiss to end. Slowly, fearing what she may see, wondering if somewhere between their lips touching and parting her life had ended, Kate gently pulled back.

To her surprise she saw… Kara. Her Kara. Blue eyes locked on hers, blonde hair streaming free down her back, the fire that had been on the edge of consuming them both gone. She still wore the red and black costume but the woman staring back at her was her wife. 

“Kara?” Kate asked, carefully taking Kara’s left hand in her right.. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes….” The word seemed to come from a distance and it was only then that Kate saw the war raging in Kara’s eyes, felt the ebb and flow of her anger within her. Still there but forced back by.. by what, Kate wondered. What in the universe could fight such a power?

“Do you know what’s happening?” Kate asked, trying to keep her voice calm even as her heart raced. 

“No. No, but… but I think… this does.” Kara ground out the words, every syllable a battle as she raised her free hand and brandished the ring. “I can hear it, in my head. I think… it’s alive.”

Feeling a little ridiculous Kate braced herself and asked: “Is that true? Are you alive? Can you hear us?”

To her surprise the ring glowed brightly, the design embedded in its surface gleaming a deep, mirror-like gloss black and she noticed it perfectly matched the one that had replaced the House of El’s coat of arms on Kara’s chest. 

“I am alive.” The voice seemed to arrive in the mind having bypassed anything so trivial as ears or sound and it took all of Kate’s self control not to scream and hide. It scratched its way down her every last nerve, blood and bite, teeth and claw. 

“Kate…” Kara gasped her name and the brunette instantly switched her attention to see her wife shaking. “I… I can’t… need to concentrate to hold it back….”

“It’s okay, let me do this, you concentrate.” Kate reassured the Kryptonian and squeezed her hand with a shaky but warm smile. She got a short nod in return and focused back on the talking ring.

“What are you?”

“Rage. Anger. Free and unbound.”

“You’re… an emotion?”

“Yes. And no.” The voice chuckled at her confusion and the sound - or at least what her mind considered sound - sawed at her like teeth dragging across the nape of her neck. “The universe is made of many parts Kate Kane. Matter. Energy. Magic. Why would emotion be any different? The seven colours of the emotional spectrum, bound forever to creation itself. I am a window to that power.”

“So there are more… like you?”

“No. And yes.” Kate felt her anger surge at the answer and forced the temptation down. She couldn’t afford such luxuries now, not if she were to save the woman she loved. 

“Explain.” She demanded and to her surprise the ring gave a soft sigh that almost sounded like approval.

“Good. We have little time, directness is your ally here. Once there were many such as I, Red Lantern rings sent into the universe to find those with true rage burning in their souls. We offered them a way to use that power. We were legion. Then the Universes merged and all were lost save me.”

“So there are no more like you. Then what did you mean by the ‘yes’ part?” Once again she felt that pulse of approval.

“We are all part of the Universe, so long as there is life we cannot be destroyed. Just as I remain as a conduit to the power of rage so others survive to link to their own fates.”

“What others? More rings?”

“Some. Will, Compassion, Love and Avarice persist. But in that moment when the multiverse shattered two changed forever. As the people died Hope failed, shattered, lost. And Fear… rose. Grew beyond the ring, beyond containment. Became sentient.”

“Wait…” Kate blinked, pieces suddenly snapping in to place. “You said spectrum, as in colour spectrum?”

“Yes. The Red of Rage. The Green of Will.”

“Fear… is fear yellow?” Kate couldn’t breathe as she waited for the answer already knowing what it would be.

“Yes.”

“This sentient force… can it do what you do, merge with people?”

“Yes. Unlike the rings it does not need to in order to access its power but such a merging gives it focus, gives it purpose and a tool to work its design.”

“Beth…” Kate breathed, suddenly understanding what she’d seen, why her sister had pushed so far down a road of madness despite knowing where it would lead. Before she could explore further Kara cried out and fell to her knees, dragging Kate down with her by their interlocked fingers. 

“Kara, Kara hold on….” Kate said urgently, her free hand brushing the curve of her wife’s cheek. “What’s wrong with her!”

“All who wield the power of rage fall to madness, overwhelmed by its strength and hunger. A few may find their way back to the waking world.”

“And her?”

This time there was no doubt in Kate’s mind as the voice positively purred with impressed pride. “In the eternities and multitudes I have experienced she is unique. She has controlled the power since she first claimed it, held herself in check where any other would have lashed out and destroyed. Now she faces the choice.”

“What choice? How do I help her?” The last was almost a plea and the ring paused before replying.

“She must pledge herself to the Red Lanterns. Here, now, in this moment suspended from time her words have great strength. If you wish to help her then guide her to do so.”

“Kara, Kara can you hear me?” Kate wrapped an arm around the trembling Kryptonian and held her close, oblivious to any danger.

“Always…” the word was so quiet as to be almost lost in the pounding of Kate’s heart but she caught it all the same. 

“Did you hear? You need to pledge yourself to the ring.”

“I… I know… but the pledge, what it demands… I can’t Kate, I can’t!”

“Ring, tell me what this pledge is!” Kate demanded though she dreaded the answer. The ring replied immediately, it’s ‘voice’ ringing loudly as if in a cathedral praying to some obscene deity.

“With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We'll burn you all - that is your fate!”

Kate stared in shock, instantly understanding why Kara couldn’t bring herself to do such a thing.

“What if she refuses! What if she just takes you off?”

“Then she dies.” The ring stated matter-of-factly. “The power has merged with her now, flowing through her veins. I am part of that circuit, remove me and the circuit is broken and not even her strength will be enough.”

“There’s got to be another way!” Kate snarled, her focus totally on the woman she loved more than anyone or anything in the world. “Kara, Kara listen to me! You are the strongest, most determined person I know! And you’re right, you can’t swear that oath. So if you can’t do that and you can’t put this power down then find another way! I have seen you fight gods and demons, I have seen you inspire the entire damn planet… and I know what you’ve lost! I know what pain and suffering lies within you and I see you turn that into something positive every single day for everyone you meet. Please, just this once, do the same for yourself. Find a way to come back home.”

For a moment there was silence then Kara slowly, painfully got back to her feet. Kate had to help her and ended up supporting her, Kara’s left arm thrown across Kate’s shoulders as she raised her right into the air. She formed a fist and the ring glowed on her finger, the universe holding its breath as Kara Zoe-El began to speak.

“The power of the crimson red,  
Can lead your soul away from dread,  
And heal the deepest wounds of hate.  
Let no one else decide your fate.”

Kara’s voice built with each line until the word ‘fate’ seemed to echo off the edges of reality. The ring pulsed brightly then exploded, red light racing out in a sphere of energy and at is centre the two women leaned into each other, suddenly and inexplicably at peace. If this was the last moment they ever knew then both found themselves content.


	6. Chapter 6

Superman blinked… and the world changed. In that single instant the inferno that had been consuming the fortress vanished as if it had never been, the heat and power it had brought leaving only cracked and charred walls and bubbled floor as proof of its existence. He saw Batwoman and Supergirl still standing where they’d been, only now Kara was leaning on Kate as if the brunette was the only real thing in the world. He made to head towards them then caught Kate’s waved hand signal, its meaning as clear as a summer day. Back off. Get out. Leave Kara be.

Reluctantly he did so, though slowly and carefully, partially so as not to spook his cousin but mainly as anything faster caused a symphony of pain to lash through him. As he left through a side entrance Kate looked around and guided Kara over to sit on the melted plinth. 

“Kara? Are you…”

“I’m… it’s… “ Kara shook her head as if trying to remember how language worked. “I’m in control now.”

Kate breathed a sigh of relief she’d been holding since Alice had first let her into the plan. “How are you feeling?”

Kara was silent for a while, her fingers flexing as she tried to come to terms with what had happened. Finally she turned to Kate and looked straight into those hard blue eyes and enjoyed seeing them soften for her as they always did. 

“I never thought I’d see that again…” She murmured, her finger tracing Kate’s jaw. 

“See… what?” Kate asked.

“The way you look at me. It always makes me feel… Super.” Kara gave a tired smile and chuckled at Kate’s disbelieving groan.

“Please tell me that puns aren’t a side effect of wearing that ring?”

“Who knows?” Kara replied. “I think it’s likely to be worse than that though.”

“What’s it like?” Kate asked quietly, pulling Kara a little tighter to her side.

“It’s… it’s like when I’m listening to a city. I can hear everything, every word, every scrape and pop and tear. I’m constantly having to work to keep it out, to focus on the moment. It’s like that only it’s not sound, it’s anger. Rage. Mine and the rest of the world.”

“Oh Kara…” Kate couldn’t think of anything else to say and kissed her wife’s forehead, turning her slightly so she could properly hug her. She felt those strong arms slide around her body and to her relief it felt as natural as it always had. 

“It was so much, so so much. Pain and anger rising ina flood to pull me under. Now I can control it, focus past it to keep myself here. Before, when I put on the ring… a door slammed shut and I was looking at the world through the peephole. Helpless to stop any of it and the more I hurt people, the more I let my anger free the better and more natural it felt. Then the people were running, fearful and angry, and that fed the flame.”

Kara’s shoulders shook in a silent sob but no tears fell. Kate winced, knowing instinctively that this wasn’t just Kara being brave. Something was different, the woman in her arms had a different… a different feel somehow, a different balance to her.

“So why did you stop?” Kate asked not knowing why she’d asked just that it was the right thing to do.

“Because of you.” Kara said simply and she tightened her grip. “I told you I’d always hear you, no matter where. In the middle of the fury there you were. Calm. Cool. Peaceful.”

Kate swallowed back tears of her own and stroked Kara’s back while she thought about her next words. “Kara… there’s something I’ve got to say and I really hope this comes out right.”

“It will. It always does.”

“I love you. I loved you the first time we kissed. I loved you when we got married. I loved you on that island honeymoon. I loved you this morning and I love you now. I’ll still love you tomorrow, and every day after. No matter what.” She drew a breath and plowed on. “But I know you’re going to need… need a lot of things as you figure this out. So whatever you need from me, whenever you need it, all you’ve got to do is ask. Even if that’s for me to go away. Only…. Only not forever, okay?”

Kara laughed and while there was sadness in it Kate could hear that same music that always sent her spirit soaring. “Okay. I’ll skip the ‘for your own good’ speech, alright?”

“Appreciated.” Kate said trying to keep the mood light but unable to quite hide the sob of relief at hearing Kara’s words.

“Actually I think for now…. I think I need to be here. For a little while anyway. Try to get used to this, understand what it’s done to me well away from people. But…” She paused, sighed and gently pulled back a little so she could look Kate in the eyes.

“But if you’re willing I’d like you to stay. Stay here. With me. Help anchor me to the world.”

“Of course. Of course I’ll stay!” Kate said and the relief turned to cautious joy. They both knew this was likely a dangerous path but Kate didn’t care one bit. The important thing, hell the *only* thing that mattered was that Kara wasn’t shutting her out of her life. Everything else could wait.

“I’ll go tell Clark, Alex and Brainy.” Kate said. “Make sure they know what’s going on and give you the space you need.”

“Kate… tell them about Alice too. They need to know.” Kara said gravely. “If she’s really become a… a…”

“An avatar for fear?” Kate suggested with dread.

“Yeah. If she has and it’s anything like this she just might be one of the most dangerous beings on the planet.”

“They can deal with her, they’ve got the entire Justice League after all.” Kate said with a conviction she didn’t really feel. 

“Maybe. But for once I’m not going to argue. It’d just be too dangerous for me to go after her, especially if she’s run off to Gotham.”

Kate winced, realisation dawning. “Yeah, it’s not exactly a hub of relaxation and well-adjusted minds. Alright, let me go talk to them and when I get back… how would dinner sound? I can’t imagine becoming a being of pure rage is a low calorie activity.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “It isn’t.”

“Great, then you think about what you want and I’ll try and remember how Clark cooks up here when I’m back.” Kate gave her wife a gentle, tender kiss then reluctantly stood up. She was halfway to the exit when Kara called after her.

“We’ll get her back Kate. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Beneath the streets of Gotham something moved. Deep in the dark, forgotten places of the world it shuffled through the discarded refuse of the city above, its passing marked by the flickering glow of yellow embers. Occasionally it would let out a hiss of pain as its body reminded it of the battle it had endured. 

“Such power! I was right, she will be our, my, key to reaching all. And Rage too… it protects her but for how long? No, no she will fall soon enough. And then her fear will drive her and I will offer her salvation. Fear and rage combined will burn the universe clean, complete the work, live forever in the hearts of all! We will not fail, not break or shatter. She will come to us, to me, and give herself freely. We know her heart now, her weakness.”

The creature paused, drawing a deep breath and feeling its ribs creak in protest. The body needed to rest, to heal and while that was simple enough it needed privacy, needed safety to do so. It would be vulnerable and this body was the perfect tool to ensnare Kara Zor-El, it must be protected at least for long enough. It knew the red light, knew what it would do… knew it didn’t need to be patient much longer. Lips curled into an evil smirk and it shook its head almost fondly, an echo of its host perhaps, lost somewhere beneath a power beyond comprehension.

“She cares….”

****

The stars beat down on a purple desert, its sand stretching from horizon to horizon broken only by a single tower of rock that seemed to reach close enough to allow its occupants to touch those stars. In the flickering light they watched and waited, their duty clear, their time eternal hidden as they were from the universe as it slid by beyond their world. Their minds roamed worlds uncounted, worlds they had once known and protected before the cataclysm. What remained, what had been reborn, they did not know, did not yet trust or understand and so would not risk themselves within it.

So they held their council and their aid, choosing to allow this new universe to find its shape and purpose as they considered how best to shape it once that path was set. Yet one of their number was uneasy though he did not know why. He allowed his sight to wander, let the fates guide him as he slipped unnoticed through civilisations beyond number. He saw war and death, love and life, nature in all its forms and the constantly evolving demands of sentient life. But still something seemed out of place and he found himself guided through the cosmos until at last a small blue world called to him. Teaming with life, its people primitive and with that familiar mix of potential and threat they knew all too well but promising nonetheless.

Before he could reach its surface something seized him, crushing his thoughts and sending him tumbling out of control back to his own mind, his own body on the rocky tower high above the desert plains. He crashed to the ground, the first time in almost a hundred years he had felt it, and looked up at the stars above. He remembered the blue planet, saw faces he did not yet know but that called to him with a familiar urgency that resonated back to a universe destroyed. Most of all he saw the bright yellow flash of light that had bound him and knew the truth.

“It has begun….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of this particular story in the series. The last chapter is some real world thoughts on the current situation with Batwoman as it didn't feel right to just ignore that. For those that wish to read something a little more, uh, blog-y (or, as this is a Supergirl story, blob-y) feel free to click on. For those that don't hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.


	8. Real World Talk (not story related!)

So I wouldn’t normally do this but given the circumstances it seems like the right thing to do.

While in the middle of writing this particular instalment the news broke that Ruby Rose was leaving the role of Kate Kane after one season. I think it’s fair to say that pretty much no-one saw that coming and it left a lot of people with their jaws firmly attached to the floor. Me? Yeah, definitely one of them and spent a pretty miserable night wondering why we can’t have nice things and hoping she was alright. Yes yes, I know, I only know Ruby from the magical moving picture box but that doesn’t preclude wishing another human being well.

As I write this we don’t know any details and, you know what, that’s fine. Whatever’s going on isn’t in the “public interest” so let it stay private. We know what we need to know and that’s enough. However it does feel like a moment to appreciate that it’s far from easy working on these shows that entertain and engage so many of us. In the case of the CW shows a lead role means spending months on end in Vancouver, likely a long, long way from your family and friends working 10, 12, 14 hour days five or six days a week and often switching between day and night shoots. A lot of that time you’re in costumes that are skin tight, uncomfortable, not particularly practical when it comes to basic needs like bathroom breaks and show off every single gram of sugar you consume in the 12 months before putting them on. Outdoor scenes in traditional Canadian winter weather, learning new material at speed, trying to make dialogue work that was clearly written in desperation three minutes earlier… and all of that with a camera in your face to capture any second that you let the human beneath the mask shine through.

Is it the hardest job in the world? No, of course not. But it’s far from easy and fandom in general might want to bear that in mind before criticising those working on these shows. Support those making them, understand they’re still human beings like you and me and there’s going to be bad days and good. Remember that we see a tiny sliver of their lives and resist judging anyone based on that glimpse if we can.

And that’s just the regular old criticism too, anyone engaging in the vile stuff that’s been thrown at, for example, both Melissa and Ruby for daring to suggest that equality and respect might just possibly be the way to go really shouldn’t even consider themselves a ‘fan’ at this point. Fandom should be inclusive for all, a welcoming place to celebrate what we enjoy, love and connect with, not something determined to tear down others. But that’s a whole other rant that I’ll leave over here for later use…

Now as for this series I’m going to admit that for about a day I was really debating calling a halt. Ultimately the reason this idea stuck with me and forced somewhere in the region of 250,000 words from my now-calloused fingers was the chemistry between Melissa and Ruby. And then I came to my senses!

Let’s face it, the reason fanfic exists is to explore characters and situations that the original works either haven’t got round to, can’t do or won’t do. Or, on occasion, that just don’t make sense but that’d be fun to play with anyway. As much as I may mourn the lost possibilities what we got was fantastic and, hey, I get to keep this going and put some of the ideas my fanboy brain was throwing around into the world even if only as a shadow of what could be. Hell this entire series, all two novels-worth of it, comes from a single tiny idea that I shared with a friend a couple of years ago and Batwoman was nowhere to be seen (and no, you haven’t seen that bit yet… consider that a teaser trailer!).

As for the future I just hope that the Batwoman (and wider CW for that matter) fandom embraces whoever takes over in the title role. No, she won’t be Ruby but I’ve no doubt whoever it ends up being will bring something new, different yet awesome to the role. I was going to add ‘have great chemistry with Melissa’ to that list but, let’s face it, doesn’t everyone? Enjoy it, support the new, remember who went before with fondness and hopefully we get many more years of enjoying both these characters and the people behind them.

With all that said: thank you Ruby Rose for taking on this role, bearing a ridiculous level of abuse with grace and dignity, giving us a fantastic take on Kate Kane and, of course, being an absolute bad ass in the process.


End file.
